The invention relates generally to supports for holding fishing poles, and, more particularly, to such holders which impart a jigging motion to the pole.
One of the most elementary methods for catching fish involves manually causing a baited hook on a fishing line to jig up and down in the water. Movement of the bait attracts the fish which then swallows the baited hook. The fisherman, aware of the fish taking the baited hook by a tug on the line, pulls on the line to set the hook and reel in the fish. This method is particularly useful in ice fishing where fishing is accomplished through a hole in the ice. The fisherman is located directly over the hole in the ice and the vertical jigging of the baited hook is readily effected over the area where the fish are located. However, since the jigging is done manually only one fishing pole may be attended at any one time.
Ice fisherman typically set several poles to increase the probability of landing a fish. However, since only one pole can be attended at any one time, several poles remain stationary and have a decreased chance of catching a fish.
In order to allow a fisherman to fish with more than one pole simultaneously, many devices have been developed for oscillating or jigging a fishing pole to impart a desired movement to the bait or lure. Some devices have been fairly successful, but commonly have disadvantages such as excessive motor, gear and linkage noise, and relatively high initial cost and complexity, the complexity tending to increase the cost of maintenance and sometimes contributing to premature malfunction. Some devices have relatively complex mechanical linkage which is exposed to the harsh marine environment, and thus is prone to corrosion, seizure and premature failure.
In addition to the need for avoiding the complexities of many of the prior art devices which lead to increased costs and maintenance, there remains the need for a jigging device which allows the fisherman to immediately take control of the fishing pole upon a strike without complicated disconnection of the device or the inconvenience of manipulating the pole while it is still attached to the jigging mechanism. Furthermore, there remains the need for a jigging device which allows for the quick re-connection of the pole to the jigging device in case of a false strike, a lost fish or the redeployment of a line after a catch.
In addition to these needs, the fishing community requires such a device to be mechanically simplified and inexpensive, as well as easily transported and easily assembled upon arrival at the fishing site.
An improved holder and jigging device which addresses the problems of jigging devices would be an important advance in the art. The present invention is directed to a wind jigging device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is an object of the invention to provide a jigging device which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of prior art jigging devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jigging device which allows for easy transport and assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jigging device which allows for releasable connection between the fishing-pole mount and the jigging mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jigging device which allows for quick removal of the fishing pole from the jigging device in the event of a fish strike.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jigging device which utilizes magnetic connection between the fishing-pole mount and the jigging mechanism to allow for releasable yet reliable connection therebetween.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a jigging device which can be mounted to a variety of objects such a wheel chair, boat, dock, ice surface or ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a successful jigging device which is simple in design and cost-efficient.
How these and other objects are accomplished will become apparent from the following descriptions and the drawings.
This invention is an improved holder and wind jigging device for releasably receiving and supporting a fishing pole or rod and imparting a jigging motion to the pole through rotational or pivotal motion between the pole and the device. The invention represents a significant advance over the state of the art by providing novel elements, including a system for releasably supporting the pole within the holder while allowing for the communication of a pivot motion to the pole.
The jigging device can be utilized to move a fishing line to attract fish and comprises a base, an axle rotatably connected with respect to the base, a fishing-pole mount connected with respect to the axle and providing for attachment to a fishing pole which directs the fishing line, and a jigging mechanism connected with respect to the mount. The fishing-pole mount provides for releasable connection between the fishing pole and the base. The jigging mechanism may be releasably connected with respect to the mount and is preferably a wind vane or the like. Such vane can be moved by wind, moving water, or other force.
It is preferable that the axle be releasably connected with respect to the base and that the base include two vertical supports which have notched distal ends to receive the axle. In this preferred embodiment, the axle rests in the notched distal ends and is free to rotate and to be removed by the user.
In a preferred embodiment the device further includes a shaft axially aligned with and releasably and operatively connected to the axle. The shaft is preferably connected with respect to the wind vane or other jigging mechanism to allow movement of the jigging mechanism about the shaft to be translated into rotational movement of the axle. The device may also include a wind-vane brace which is mounted with respect to the base and supports the shaft.
In this preferred embodiment, a magnetic connection between the shaft and the axle is used to allow for releasable and operative connection therebetween. Such a connection can be accomplished when both the shaft and axle include magnetic ends or when at least one of the shaft and axle includes a magnetic end which connects to the other of the shaft and the axle. To ensure proper connection between the shaft and the axle, it is preferred that one of the shaft and axle includes a cupped end portion which supports the end of the other of the shaft and axle. It is most preferred that the magnetic end of the shaft is cupped to ensure proper connection with the axle.
In another version of this preferred embodiment, the shaft and axle may be releasably connected via mechanical systems known in the art. For instance, the ends of the shaft and axle may have corresponding ridges which translate rotational motion from one to the other but allow for release from one another when moved in relative opposite directions, i.e., when the ridges are aligned vertically and the axle is moved vertically while the shaft remains still the ends release one another. Other systems include the connection between two rough surfaces such as sand paper.
In another preferred embodiment, the wind vane has a weighted end to urge the wind vane toward a vertical position. Therefore, whenever the vane is moved out of its normal vertical position the vane automatically resets at the vertical position.
The inventive jigging device can also be described as comprising a fishing-pole mount and a wind vane which are operatively connected through magnetism so that movement of the wind vane causes movement of the mount. Such a device preferably includes an axle connected with respect to the mount and a shaft connected with respect to the wind vane and axially aligned with the axle. At least one of the axle and shaft preferably has a magnetic end to provide magnetic connection to the other of the axle and shaft.
The jigging device preferably further includes a wind foil mounted on the wind vane for catching the wind and turning the wind vane about the shaft to a wind-deflected position so that the shaft and axle rotate and cause the mount to rotate about the axle. The wind vane preferably has a weighted end for moving the wind vane from the wind-deflected position to a non-deflected position and turning the wind vane about the shaft so that the shaft and axle rotate and cause the mount to rotate about the axle. While the wind vane is intended for use with wind, it is known that other forces, such as moving water, may move the vane.
The jigging device preferably includes a base for supporting the axle and shaft. The base preferably includes two vertical supports with notched distal ends which receive the axle. One of the distal ends preferably has and inner side which receives the axle and an outer side which receives the shaft. The outer side preferably has mounted thereto a wind-vane brace for supporting the shaft.
In another description of the invention, the jigging device for moving a fishing line to attract fish comprises a base, a fishing-pole mount rotatably connected with respect to the base and capable of holding a fishing pole which directs the fishing line, and a jigging mechanism connected with respect to the mount.
Each of these descriptions includes reference only to the jigging device. However, the invention can also be described as being the combination of the jigging devices and a fishing pole. In such descriptions, the pole is releasable from the jigging device. Such releasability may be performed between the pole and the mount, between the mount and the axle or, most preferably, between the axle and the base and shaft. The jigging mechanism is preferably releasably attached with respect to the pole in each of these embodiments such that the jigging mechanism stays connected to the jigging device when the pole is removed therefrom.